


percy runs out of butter and panics: the fic

by LunaLeDragonet



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Drabble, Gen, The title explains everything, Wordcount: 100-500, all i know is that it takes place on halloween, who knows when this takes place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeDragonet/pseuds/LunaLeDragonet
Summary: I meant to post this on Halloween, but iiiiiii... fo r g o tAnyway here it is-
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King & Meryl Lockhart
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	percy runs out of butter and panics: the fic

Ah, Halloween. A special holiday where the children of Sweet Jazz City dress up in their little costumes and go house-hunting for free candy.

Percival, personally, doesn't care for this holiday and really never has, except for one thing.

Her butter water.

She awakes at 6:00 A.M. on Halloween morning and heads down to her kitchen. She makes a quick date check on her phone and smiles when that confirms it.

As she goes about her daily morning routine, she opens the fridge and looks to where she normally keeps the butter.

...And. She's out of butter.

She's _out of butter._

_HOW IS SHE OUT OF BUTTER!?_

...Well, now she faces a little dilemma.

Does she follow the rest of her routine as normal and only break a small bit, or make an emergency store run, break the routine more, but ultimately get her holiday treat?

The next store run is supposed to be in 8 days, and _after_ work, not before. Does she dare mess up her order?

For some of you, that might be obvious. But for Percy? It really was not.

She ends up walking into the office at 7:00 on the dot that morning, half an hour later than usual. Her lack of butter has ruined her day and her disappointment is immeasurable.

Her friend Meryl, however, has come prepared.

Meryl walks over to Percy's desk, and places a cup down in front of her despondent friend.

Inside the cup, is the precious butter water, made just how Percy likes it.

Percy ends up crying a bit and side-hugging her friend as she consumes the perfect drink.


End file.
